Melbourgh Park
by Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl
Summary: Bingley No alquila Netherfield, ¿Que pasaria?
1. Chapter 1

**Melbourgh Park **

**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzie y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**

**Melbourgh Park, Bedfordshire**

Es una mañana de otoño, la fresca brisa mañanera abate las hojas secas que yacen en el piso. Charles esta muy emocionado, yo en un acto de amistad, le acompaño a ver propiedades. Melbourgh park tenia la reputación de ser la casa más hermosa de Bedfordshire. Cuando llegamos en carruaje a Melbourgh Park. El señor Stevens se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa y jubiloso, nos dijo:

―Señor Bingley ―Dijo Stevens, mientras hizo la respectiva reverencia, Bingley afablemente le devolvió el gesto―, Señor Darcy ―Steven hizo la reverencia igualmente, No la devolví, pues estaba distraído admirando la casa, la verdad es que Netherfield era casi igual de hermosa, que Melbourgh Park, No entiendo, ¿Por qué, Charles, no alquilo Netherfield? Era una gran propiedad y aunque, la sociedad era escandalosa, según vi en la posada, tenía unos buenos bosques y campos. Bedfordshire al contrario, tenía una buena sociedad, pero sus campos y bosques, no son iguales a los de Hertfordshire, estaba tan distraído al igual que Charles, pero Charles volvió de sus pensamientos y dijo, con su afable tono:

―entonces, señor Stevens. ¿Esta es Melbourgh Park?

Mire, a Stevens quien miraba con alegría a Charles, luego le respondió―Si señor, una casa hermosa en verdad ― Bingley se torno pensativo. Stevens, nos invito a observar los establos, tuve que responder, ya que Bingley se torno muy pensativo, dio un suspiro antes de continuar, me pare enfrente Charles y con un tono preocupado, le dije:

―¿Charles? ―Dije, mientras le miraba extrañado, Charles me miro y articulo:

― ¿Si?

―Vamos, el señor Stevens nos mostrara los establos.

―¡Oh! ―Dice Charles, se concentro de nuevo, seguimos al señor Stevens a los establos, por presentimiento, sabia que Charles alquilaría esta propiedad….

**Hertfordshire, Longbourn.**

Era una mañana normal en casa, la verdad es que después de vivir por veinte años con mi familia, en una casa del tamaño de Longbourn, te acostumbras, pero últimamente mi casa estaba mas bulliciosa, mi madre se encontraba devastada en verdad, pues en el pueblo se presento un hombre llamado: Charles Bingley, se rumoreaba, que el alquilaría Netherfield Park, la propiedad vecina a Longbourn, mi casa, pero no la alquilo, la verdad es que en una sociedad como la de Meryton, el seria el hombre mas ilustre que haya pisado Meryton, en el plazo de cinco años, pero al señor no le gusto mucho Netherfield y simplemente se fue… Mi madre esta exclamando sobre sus pobres nervios, mi hermana mayor, la dulce Jane, aunque yo la llamo Angie, ya que su apariencia es muy angelical y su alma e inocencia, cautivan a todo el mundo, esta atendiendo a nuestra madre, ¿Por qué yo no la ayudo? Simple, mi madre y yo, no nos queremos con el alma, la quiero, lo admito, pero es muy desesperante su falta de propiedad y su amor por el chisme, mi hermana Mary, a la cual quiero casi tanto como a Jane, esta en su cuarto, ella quiere ser escritora, pero ella quiere revolucionar el mundo, con sus escritos moralistas, no tengo quejas, pues no soy moral, ni libertina, la verdad es que Mary, hace bonitos cuentos, pero no puede hacer libros, se queda estancada, empezó un libro hace diez años, hasta ahora, el libro tiene diez capítulos, pero no avanza… Katherine, es una buena chica, la quiero, admito que es muy tonta a veces, pero es mas inteligente que Lidia, creo yo. Lidia, es mi hermana menor y la muchacha mas tonta del país, como mi padre y yo decimos, es muy coqueta, para ella el mundo son casacas rojas, cintas y bailes. Mi padre, es como yo. Victima de un amor solo por apariencia, es muy inteligente, todas las tardes, en su estudio charlamos, sobro filosofía, historia, arte y libros, el siempre me dice, que nunca me case, sin respeto por mi compañero de vida, ¡Es un gran padre! La señora Hill se acerco a mi y me dice:

―Señorita Elizabeth, llego esta carta, dirigida para usted, de Gracechurch Street ―Dijo Hill, cabizbaja como es la costumbre de dirigirse a los amos. Solamente sonreí, pues esta carta estaba demorada, y dije:

―¡Gracias, Hill! ―Hill se retiro, emocionada, abrí la carta con rapidez y comencé a leer:

_**«Querida Lizzie, **_

_**Lizzie, te escribo por que, me gusta escribirle a mi sobrina favorita y por que mi querida hermana-en-ley me comunico las noticias. Se querida sobina, que tu tal vez seas la única calmada en este momento, pues conozco a tu familia, por lo que se, que; Lauren debe estar hablando de la gran perdida de un posible pretendiente, Jane debe estar distrayendo a tu madre, Tú debías estar esperando esta carta, Mary debe estar encerrada en su cuarto, por el ruido que tus hermanas menores causan, Kitty debe estar con Lidia, discutiendo sobre este soltero rico que jamás apareció, Lidia debe estar hablando con Kitty sobre el mismo soltero rico que no llego, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Thomas debe estar en su biblioteca, leyendo algún libro. En fin, quiero que le digas a tu madre, que será un placer recibirles en casa a ti y a Jane, tu tío y yo, ansiamos tu compañía, al igual que Emily, Sara, Tom y Daniel. David, regresara de Oxford, dos semanas después de que la temporada empiece. Puedes anunciarle esto a tu madre lo mas rápido que puedas, se que quieres salir lo mas antes posible de casa, si fuera tu. también lo deseara. Ahora, saliendo de ese tema, cuéntame sobrina ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo esta ese escondite tuyo que encontraste, cerca el lago? ¿Cómo esta Thomas? Quiere que me mantengas al tanto, de lo que pase en tu casa. Me despido sobrina, los pequeños quieren dar un paseo por Hyde Park y admito, que no me haría mal, un poco de aire fresco. **_

_**Realmente tuya, **_

_**Danielle Gardiner. **_

Fui rápidamente a anunciarle a mi madre las noticias, diciéndole que mi la tía Gardiner, invitaba a dos de sus hijas a pasar la temporada en Londres, como era de esperarse la mi madre, quien estaba realmente complacida, decía en voz muy alta, mientras caminaba por toda la casa:

―¡Oh! ¡Que amable es mi hermana! ¡Invitando a mi Jane y a lidia! ―Aunque me incomodo mucho sus asunciones, no le tome a pecho, pero tenia que decirle a mi madre la verdad, así que la detuve y le dije:

―¡Mamá! No invito a Lidia

―Pero Elizabeth, me dijiste que invito a dos de mis hijas. Obviamente es Jane, y Lidia, quien tiene el don de hacer amistades rápidamente.

―Mamá, me invitaron a mi. La tía Gardiner nos invito a Jane y a mí.

―Pero… ―Dijo mi madre, pero no protesto mas.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo por las praderas, adoro caminar, es muy refrescante, además que es relajante y tranquilizador, mientras caminaba libremente, como suelo hacer siempre, encontré un árbol a poca distancia, rápidamente corrí hacia el, como una pequeña niña, al estar enfrente al árbol, empecé a trepar el árbol, se que este no es un comportamiento apropiado para una dama, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Adoro subir a los arboles, es relajante, me olvido de todo al estar en la copa de un árbol, con tan solo ver el paisaje, me senté tranquilamente y estuve horas, observando el paisaje.

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que es una buena idea? Se me ocurrió, mientras pensaba, cuan de importantes son Jane o Bingley. Aquí leerán, que es lo que pasaría si Charles, no alquila Netherfield, en su remplazo alquila Melbourgh Park. ¿Podrán tener Lizzie y Darcy, su final feliz? O Yo, la malvada escritora, ¿los separara? **

**También se, que los Gardiner tienen solo cuatro hijos, pero en mi historia tienen 5. David el mayor, tiene 18 años, esta estudiando en Oxford, Emily tiene 14, Sara 10, Tom y Daniel tiene 8 años.**

**Si este fic es bien recibido, no duden en que subire muchos capítulos más.**

**Adiós, con cariño. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**De mal en peor-.**

**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzie y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**

**2 meses después.**

**Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

Termine de hablar con la señora Hill, estoy organizando el menú, ya se que en realidad es deber de mi madre, pero a mi madre no le importa mucho estos asuntos y a mi me gusta hacer los deberes de mi madre, sin contar que ahora es como una forma de escapar de nuestro recién llegado huésped, el señor Collins. Es el hombre mas ridículo y tonto en este mundo, anoche en su llegada, mi padre y yo, no paramos de reír. Moví mi cabeza hacia les escaleras, que llevaban a la casa de nuevo y vi, a Collins bajando por ahí, rápidamente, me mescle entre los sirvientes, los cuales no eran muchos… Cuando, creí haber despistado al ridículo hombre, deje de mezclarme, pero apenas di la vuelta, el estaba ahí….

Y con su estúpida sonrisa en su cara, se acomodo los lentes, vio alrededor y me dijo:

―Prima Elizabeth, prima Elizabeth… ―Dijo la irritable voz que pertenecía, al señor Collins

― ¿Si? Señor Collins.

―Quería halagarle, la verdad es que me parece algo muy noble de su parte, que vaya preparándose para las tareas matrimoniales, pocas mujeres se preocupan de preparase, para manejar una casa o una finca, es algo muy noble de su parte prima.

¡Dios! ¡Este hombre debe ensayar sus halagos! ¡Que le hace creer que me preparo, para mis "deberes matrimoniales"!

―La verdad señor Collins, me gusta ayudar a mi madre con sus deberes. Nunca hice esto con la intención de practicar mis "deberes matrimoniales".

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, dejando a Collins, cerré la puerta y empecé a alistar los baúles que me faltaban. Jane abrió la puerta y me dijo:

― ¡Eliza! ¿A que debemos el trato, que le das al señor Collins?

― ¡A que me fastidia, Jane! ¡Es el hombre más fastidioso en este redondo mundo!

―¡Oh! Lizzie, no seas así. No puede ser tan malo, solo es algo…. Mmmm….

―¡Ja! Hasta te quedaste sin palabras, para describir su fastidiosa personalidad

―lizzie, no seas así. No es su culpa….

―No juegues Jane. Todos determinamos nuestra personalidad, tu determinaste tu personalidad como, una personalidad: Dulce, agradable, y generosa. Yo determine la mía como, una personalidad: ingeniosa, viva, apasionante, y curiosa. Collins, definió su personalidad como, una personalidad: Fastidiosa, Vanidosa, horriblemente elogiadora.

―Y tu, tienes derecho y potestad de juzgar a los demás ―Dijo Jane, en un tono de enfado ― Elizabeth, eres como todos, ni mas, ni menos. Eres un ser vivo, deberías avergonzarte de las cosas que dices.

―No lo hago, no lo hare ―Dije en un tono infantil.

―¡Oh! Cállate, lizzie de ocho años ―Dijo Jane en tono humorístico.

―Claro, Jane de ochenta años ―Dije en tono bromista, luego saque la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

―¡Jajajaja! ―Jane río sarcásticamente ― Hay veces que me pregunto ¿Cómo es que pertenecemos a la misma familia?

―Simple Jane, tenemos el mismo padre, la misma madre. Aunque he tenido dudas de mi origen ―Dije muy humorística, mientras acomodaba mi ropa en el baúl, Jane me dijo:

―lizzy, no pienses esas cosas ―Dijo en un tono reprendedor.

―Pero Jane, todo encaja. No parezco pertenecer a esta familia, hay muchos niños perdidos el año que naci. Solo piénsalo, podrían haberme secuestrado de bebe, los ladrones decidieron, que no era mas que carga, que la fortuna de mi familia no lo valía, por lo tanto me dejaron en la puerta de la casa mas cercana.

―¡Hay, lizzie! ¡Dices tonterías! ―Decía Jane, entre risas, ya que mis teorías, siempre eran un tanto increíbles y chistosas.

― ¿Estas emocionada?

― ¿Por qué? ―Dijo Jane confundida.

― ¿Por el viaje?

―Si, por que no habría de estarlo.

―Solo preguntaba.

Dicho esto Jane comenzó a reír, yo la seguí Lizzy. Después de minutos de risa, nos recostamos en mi cama y Jane me dijo:

― ¿Que pasaría, si en nuestra temporada en Londres, conociéramos al amor de nuestras vidas?

―No lo creo probable, pues el amor de mi vida, sin duda seria un caballero, apasionado y de corazón, los caballeros de Londres no suelen ser así, raras son las excepciones.

―¡Oh! Lizzie, no puedes ser tan poca fe, los hombres tiene corazón, pero su pasión, no se puede demostrar en sociedad, no estaría bien visto, lo sabes bien. La sociedad, no permite sobresalir a las personas.

―Mi amor, sobresaldrá, entre la sociedad, esta no le detendría sobresalir, los que no sobresalen son tontos, sin humor, por lo tanto todos los hombres. Por eso he de quedarme solterona.

―¡Oh, lizzie! Un día, algún hombre te gustara y deberás cuidar lo que dices.

―Bueno, a dormir. Mañana será un gran día. ¡Nos alejaremos de Collins! ¡Yay! ―Dijo Elizabeth, mientras sonreía de alivio.

―Buenas noches, lizzie ―Dijo Jane, mientras se recostaba en su almohada y miraba a su hermana.

―Buenas noches, Jane. ―Dijo Elizabeth, sonrió y quedo dormida.

**Bedfordshire, Melbourgh Park.**

― ¡Bingley!

― ¿Si?

―Estas muy distraído, ¿Por que?

―Por nada. Espero que tu estancia, haya sido placentera.

―Si, pero sigo pensando que lo mejor que podías alquilar era Netherfield Park ―Dije, mientras llevaba el vaso con brandy a mi boca. Charles me miro y me dijo:

―Yo también. Es como si he cambiado algo en el mundo, al no alquilar Netherfield. ―Dijo Charles pensativo, me pare del sillón y le dije:

―Bueno, si descubres que es lo que cambiaste. Me informas

―Si, capitán, si tu lo descubres, antes que yo, me informas.―Dijo Charles, mientras hacia un gesto gracioso con sus manos. Le mire severamente, y le dije:

―Bueno, Adiós Charles. Mañana temprano partiré a Londres, se que no eres madrugador, por lo que me despido hoy, antes de que Caroline venga.

Charles se paro enfrente mío y me dijo:

―Buen viaje, espero que nada malo te pase. Mis saludos a Georgiana y a Richard, por favor ten la fuerza para soportar a Lady Catherine. ¿Te quedas un rato más?

―Claro, no veo porque no, es muy temprano para dormir ―Darcy se sentó en un sillón al lado de Charles y este le dijo:

―Darcy, ¿Por qué no te has casado? ― dijo Charles, con un tono curioso y reflexivo._ ¡Maldito seas! Charles…. Mhmm…. _

―Por que…. Por que, no me gustan las damas de sociedad. Bueno me gustan, pero todas son iguales, solo se casan por conveniencia o por complacer a la familia, no veo el caso de casarse sin amor.

―Wow! Darcy, no sabía que tú pensabas eso, pero me lo imaginaba, pensé que tú querías cumplir tú "Deuda" con la familia.

―¡Al diablo, con la familia y la "Deuda"! Bingley, no pienso casarme. Es lo único que te digo, mucho menos casarme con mi prima hermana. ¡Lady Catherine esta loca! Anne es como otra hermana.

―¡Diablos! Darcy, tienes opinión al respecto, pensé que simplemente te quedarías callado y te casarías con Anne.

―No, pero la verdad es que va ser duro con la familia presionándome, para que me case.

―Tranquilo hombre, lo resolverás.

―¿Una partida de ajedrez?

―¡Claro!

Nos dirigimos al tablero de ajedrez en la biblioteca de Melbourgh Park, pasamos horas jugando, hasta que llego la hora de despedirse. Me dirigí a mi alcoba y dormí, hasta que en la madrugada me aliste, junto a mi ayuda de cámara. Para partir hacia Londres….

**¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres mas? ¿Te gusto? ¿Me dejaras un review?**

**Adios, con cariño. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzie y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**

**alguna pradera.**

Es una mañana de otoño, con nubes amenazando con mal clima, en una pradera, todo esta en completa tranquilidad, pero la adrenalina, me obliga gritar.

―¡Arre, Apolo! ―Grite, mientras me agarraba de las riendas de la brida. Mi caballo Apolo como siempre, obedecía fielmente a su amo, Apolo es mi semental favorito, por que fue un regalo de mi madre y además que soy el único que puede domarlo o montarlo.

Después de unos momentos, estábamos alcanzando a un carruaje llevaba a dos muchachas muy bonitas, la que pude distinguir mas, era una muchacha de cabellera castaña, muy bonita, aunque solo vi un poco de su cara. Ya que pase de largo, como deseo, no haberlo hecho.

Pasado ya el carruaje. Cabalgue una hora más, hasta que llegue a Londres. Lo bueno de que mi casa es cerca las afueras de la ciudad, era que aun podía cabalgar por los bosques. ¡Oh! Las pocas dichas de ser rico. Cuando llegue a los establos de _Darcy's House_ le entrego el ronzal de Apolo al mozo de cuadra, me despedí de mi semental con unas caricias en su gran nariz, luego fui a buscar a mi hermana de camino me encontré con la señora Taylor, ama de llaves, quien me dijo:

―Señor Darcy, espero que su viaje haya sido placentero

―Lo fue, gracias, señora Taylor ¿Dónde esta Georgiana?

―En la sala de música, señor

―Gracias, señora Taylor.

Después de agradecerle debidamente a la señora Taylor, me dirigí a la sala de música, para dar encuentro a mi hermanita. Cuando entre, observe a Georgiana sentada, mientras tocaba el arpa. Me acerque mas, pero sigilosamente ya que quería sorprenderla. Georgiana tocaba el arpa con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco a su espalda y pongo mis manos en los ojos de Georgiana, quien dejo de tocar y con una gran sonrisa, volteo y me dijo:

―¡Hermano! Te extrañe tanto ―Dijo Georgiana, mientras me dio un gran abrazo, el cual, yo obviamente recibí con alegría, luego me separe de ella y le dije:

―Ana, querida, ¿Cómo has estado? ―Dijo, mientras me sentaba a su lado, Georgiana me miro, y dijo con efusividad:

―Bien, Iam, la señora Annesley es una gran mujer, me agrada mucho es una gran compañía.

―Me alegro pequeña ―Georgiana hizo un mohín de disgusto, reí. Georgiana me miro y me dijo:

―¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Te fue bien, con el carruaje? ¿Algo interesante, en el camino?

―Bien, vine a caballo, de hecho una muchacha muy linda… Aunque solo la vi por unos segundos.

―Iam, a caballo… con este tiempo… Espera un momento, una muchacha… ¡LINDA! A Iam le gusta alguien, dime ¿Cómo era? ―Decía Georgiana, con un tono muy infantil.

―Ves cosas, donde no están Ana, la muchacha era muy bonita, de pelo castaño, bonita cara, pero no observe mas. Rebase el carruaje de la muchacha, solo le vi, por unos momentos…

―Bueno, Iam… ¿vamos a visitar a los señores Gardiner?

―Claro, no veo por que no.

―Excelente, Danielle me dijo que sus sobrinas, la visitaran por toda la temporada.

―Si son sobrinas de Danielle, estoy seguro de que no me molestaran.

―Me alegro… ―Dijo Georgiana distraída…

― ¿Vamos a la opera? ―Dije intentando animar a mi hermana.

― ¿En serio? ―Dijo Georgiana esperanzada.

― ¡Claro! Creo que mañana llevara a cabo _"las Bodas de fígaro"_

―_¿_Podríamos invitar a las sobrinas de Danielle?

―Supongo, ¿Quieres invitarlas? ―Dije, mientras me acercaba al piano y acariciaba las frías teclas de marfil.

―Si. ―Digo Georgiana con una sonrisa.

―No tengo objeción. ―Dije, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

― ¿Iam?

― ¿si?

― ¿Estas enojado conmigo? ―Dijo Georgiana, mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y su labio inferior sobresalía más, corrí a sentarme a su lado, y le dije:

―No preciosa, ¿Por qué lo estaría? ―Dije, en un tono muy preocupado y paternal.

―Por Wick…. ―Georgiana estallo en llanto, simplemente le abraze. Maldito Wickham, te las hare pagar, Bastardo. ―pensaba Darcy. Maldita la hora en que te acercaste a mi hermana, por ultimo le dije a Georgiana:

―Ana, no es tu culpa. Ese bastardo se aprovecho de la confianza que le teníamos.

―Iam, si fue mi culpa. Fui tan tonta, caí en sus mentiras, casi arruino a la familia.

―No, no digas eso Ana, yo al igual que tu sabemos que no es verdad…

Georgiana lloro en mi brazo, por muchos minutos. Cuando logro calmarse ordene a la señora Taylor, que alisten el carruaje, nos íbamos a la casa de los Gardiner.

**Gracechurch Street**

Estábamos, mi tía, Jane y yo, tomando té, en una pequeña salita. Mi tía, la señora Gardiner, una persona muy extrovertida, tiene muchas amistades, pero pocas le importaban de verdad. Yo soy la sobrina favorita de la señora Gardiner. Queriendo romper el silencio, mi tía dijo:

―lizzie querida, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ― El amable tono de mi tía, pregunto, yo la mire con una sonrisa y le dije:

―Estuvo bien tía, gracias.

Entonces un sirviente entro en la estancia, y dijo:

―señora Gardiner. El señor y la señorita Darcy. Señora. ―Dijo el sirviente, mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia. Mi tía se sorprendió. Le agradeció al sirviente y este se fue. Cuando Un hombre, seguido de una muchacha de unos quince o dieciséis años. Entraron a la sala, Mi tía se paro y les dijo:

―Darcy, Georgiana ¿Cómo están?

―Danielle ―Dijo el caballero, hizo una reverencia y continuo ―, Bien, Gracias. Georgina y yo quisimos venir a visitarte. Esperamos no haber interrumpido

―¡Oh! Darcy, niño. Ustedes no interrumpen nada, ellas son mis sobrinas: Jane ―Dijo, mientras señalaba a Jane, obviamente ― y Elizabeth Bennet―dijo señalándome―Niñas ella es Georgiana, ―Dijo mi tía, señalando a la pequeña rubia, tímida, que estaba detrás de su hermano. ―Y el es el señor Darcy.

**Chachachan! (música dramática) Gracias por los reviews! **

**Si quieren se pasan, por mi otro fic. "Orgullo y Prejuicio del Caribe" (lo se, un mal titulo)**

**Esperanza11: Me alegra que mi historia te guste, y que quieras que la continúe**

**Meli: Sírvete! Me hace súper feliz, que te guste mi historia, espero que la sigas leyendo**

**Termine el capitulo mas antes, por su apoyo chicos! Este capitulo, va dedicado a todos mis lectores.**

**Para los demás, (que tienen usuario) les responderé por PM!**

**Adiós, con cariño.**

**Liz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzy y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**

**Anteriormente:**

―_¡Oh! Darcy, niño. Ustedes no interrumpen nada, ellas son mis sobrinas: Jane ―Dijo, mientras señalaba a Jane, obviamente ― y Elizabeth Bennet―dijo señalando a Elizabeth ―Niñas ella es Georgiana, ―Dijo la señora Gardiner, señalando a la pequeña rubia, tímida, que estaba detrás de su hermano. ―El es el señor Darcy._

Hice una reverencia, a cada uno de los recién llegados, al igual que Jane. Por extraña razón Darcy, estaba me observaba mucho, decidí ignorar su mirada. Jane intento hablar con georgiana, pero mucho éxito, no tuvo. Danielle, como anfitriona ofreció a todos sentarse. Darcy se sentó en una silla, alejado de las mujeres. Bueno, casi de todas. Yo quien no era muy amiga de las charlas, sobre cintas, sombreros, vestidos, y demás cosas. Me senté cerca la biblioteca, al igual cerca de Darcy, quien con una curiosa mirada, observo mi libro y me dijo:

―¿Le gustan los trabajos de Milton?, Señorita Bennet. ―Dijo, mientras levantaba su ceja derecha, en expresión curiosa. Le sonreí y le dije:

―La verdad, señor Darcy. Si, me gustan sus obras. "Paraíso Perdido", es mi favorito. ¿A usted señor, le gusta la poesía?

Darcy solo asintió.

―Señor, ¿Lee, otra cosa, aparte de poesía?

―La verdad si, me gusta mucho los temas históricos, la filosofía y política, son los temas más comunes, para mí.

―Coincido con usted, me llama la atención la filosofía y temas históricos. La política es un tema muy excitante, me parece, pero a mi padre no le interesa mucho, por lo tanto en mi biblioteca, no hallo mucho del tema.

―¿en donde vive?, señorita Bennet.

―En Hertfordshire, señor, cerca un pueblito llamado, Meryton.

Darcy quedo un poco sorprendido, me miro, con una cara, que detonaba tal emoción, y con una sonrisa me dijo:

―Yo estuve en Meryton, acompañe a un amigo mío. Quien estaba buscando una finca, para alquilar. Era una propiedad aceptable en verdad. Netherfield, creo que se llamaba, pero no le intereso, por lo que fuimos a Bedfordshire, donde encontramos una más hermosa. Se llama Melbourgh Park.

Yo estaba muy sorprendida, ya que no me imaginaba que un buen amigo, del soltero que causa tanto alboroto en mi casa, estaba en mi compañía, en este mismo momento. Mire a Darcy y dije:

―Que coincidencia, Netherfield. Es la propiedad vecina, a la de mi padre.

―Coincidencia, en verdad, señorita Bennet.

―en efecto.

Después de eso, Darcy estaba pensativo. Le observaba, decidí que lo mejor era dejar al hombre con sus pensamientos, me acerque a las damas, Danielle y Jane, estaban entretenidas y la señorita Darcy estaba callada, por lo cual le dije:

―Señorita Darcy, ¿toca algún instrumento?

La señorita, alzo su mirada y me miro con una sonrisa, después de esa pregunta se desencadeno una gran conversación, esta conversación fue tan larga e interesante, tanto para Georgiana, como para mi, que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Nuestra conversación, que fue el primer cimiento de su amistad, fue interrumpida por la voz de Darcy que dijo:

―Ana, querida, debemos irnos.

―Iam, ¿no nos podemos quedar?

―Linda… ya pronto será hora de la cena, tenemos que dejar a los Gardiner. ―Se giro a la señora Gardiner y le dijo ― Ya no los molestaremos, Danielle.

―Al contrario, Darcy. Pueden quedarse a cenar, he observado que Elizabeth y Georgiana, están disfrutando su conversación y no me gustaría interrumpirlas, ¿Se quedan a cenar?

Darcy miro a Georgiana, luego miro a Danielle, con una sonrisa y le dijo:

―Claro, pero, como siempre en agradecimiento una cena en mi casa.

―Claro, Darcy, es la costumbre. Este muchacho es tan honorable.

Personalmente estaba extrañada, pero volví a hablar con Georgiana y nos sumergimos en una conversación. Darcy dijo:

―Disculpen damas, pero me retiro, creo que hablare con Edward.

―Claro, Darcy. Esta en su estudio. ―dijo mi tía.

―Gracias.

Mi tía logro meternos a georgiana y a mi en una conversación de bailes, luego vestidos, luego caballeros.

―Lizzy, se siente atraída de un jinete, que nos rebaso hoy en el viaje. ―Dijo Jane, queriendo bromear y ponerme de mal humor. Me ruborice un poco, Georgiana demostró una expresión, que mostraba curiosidad, asombro y alegría, y pregunto::

― ¿Quién capturo tus atenciones Lizzy?

Yo seguía ruborizada, y mire acusatoriamente a Jane, suspire y mire a mi nueva amistad y a mi tía, quienes esperaban una respuesta, por último deje mi tasa de té en la mesita, y les dije:

―Veras, Georgiana. Cuando Jane y yo, salíamos de Hertfordshire, observe un jinete, en un hermoso semental negro. Pude ver la cara del caballero, tenia unos ojos verdes azulados profundos, toscas facciones, me imagino, no le pude ver bien y tenia un aire de valentía, heroico, mmm….

Detuve mi relato, pues buscaba palabras para expresarme mejor. En ese momento Danielle, Jane y Georgiana, se miraron estaban impresionadas, de la impresión que ese caballero, había causado en mi persona, quien siempre andaba menospreciando a los hombres. Después de un momento, Me quede sin palabras, por ultimo dije:

―Quisiera que mi verdadero amor, tenga las cualidades de este caballero ―Dije, en un tono humorístico, con una cara soñadora. Danielle sonrió, Jane igual, Georgiana quedo son una cara pensativa.

―A lo mejor, Lizzy. Te casas con ese caballero. ―Dijo Jane en broma, nos reímos, pero Georgiana estaba pensando.

Dimos un sorbo a nuestras bebidas, pero después de un rato. Georgiana se atoro con la bebida. Nos asustamos, Jane la ayudo a desatorarse, y luego Georgiana estallo en carcajadas. Yo estaba extrañada, Georgiana con su cara roja, agarro la mano de Jane, se la llevo a un rincón de la salita y en ese rincón le dijo algo, que hizo que hasta Jane, estallara de risa. Yo y mi tía, nos mirábamos extrañadas, no comprendíamos cual era el chiste. Georgiana le hizo una señal de silencio a Jane, y regresaron a sentarse en el sillón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un sirviente entro, para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, la mi tía y Jane, salieron primero, me quedo para colocar su libro en la biblioteca, Georgiana me acompaño. Cuando termine de colocar el libro en la biblioteca. Se escucho un toque a la puerta. Di vuelta, para ver el origen del sonido, me halle con el Señor Darcy, quien le ofrecía su mano a Georgiana, al verme dijo:

―Señorita Bennet, espero que mi hermana no le haya echo perder la paciencia.

―No, señor Darcy, pero actuó muy extraño y de cómplice eligió a mi hermana ―Dije, mientras le ofrecía una mirada picara a Georgiana ― Pero, es una muchacha muy calmada y risueña, no veo porque me haría perder la paciencia.

Darcy, miro a su hermana con afecto y luego, me miro, me ofreció su brazo, para acompañarme hasta el comedor. Acepte el brazo amablemente, la verdad es que Darcy, era callado, pero buena compañía. Georgiana al verme aceptar el brazo de su hermano, empezó a reír, pero intentaba ocultar su risa. Lo logro después de un rato. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Darcy escolto a Elizabeth hasta su asiento, Georgiana se sentaba lado mío, por lo que estuvimos charlando desde el principio de la cena. Darcy hablaba con mi tío, con Georgiana y de vez en cuando con Jane. Yo hablaba con Georgiana, Jane y mi tía.

Al terminar la cena, los Darcy se despidieron cordialmente, y se fueron. Jane y yo, nos fuimos a Dormir, estábamos muy exhaustas, teníamos que descansar, mañana iríamos a Hyde Park.

**¿Que les parece? Esto del chisme, lo tome usando por ejemplo, algo que paso entre mis amigas y yo… no soy muy apegada al chisme, pero…. Mhmm…. No es malo oírlo, de vez en cuando, yo creo que actualizare en viernes…. ¿Les parece? ¿Tendre reviews? Los leo en viernes!**

**Adios, con cariño.**

**Liz.**

**PD: ¿alguien ha visto, los videos de "Hola soy german" en youtube. Son tan buenos…. Se los recomiendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzy y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**_

_**Anteriormente: vimos el primer encuentro por los ojos de Elizabeth, pero ¿Cómo habrá sido para Darcy? **_

_**Parte I**_

―_¡Oh! Darcy, niño. Ustedes no interrumpen nada, ellas son mis sobrinas: Jane ―Dijo, mientras señalaba a una de sus sobrinas ― y Elizabeth Bennet―dijo señalando a otra de sus sobrinas ―Niñas ella es Georgiana, ―Dijo Danielle, señalando a Georgiana, quien estaba detrás mío. ―El es el señor Darcy._

Después de hacer las formalidades, como el protocolo lo requiere. Levante mi vista, para observar a las sobrinas de Danielle, esperaba ver a unas muchachas, comunes y normales, sin ninguna belleza en particular. No es que Danielle, no tenga ninguna belleza, pero al ser hijas de su hermana-en-ley, y al escuchar los relatos de la juventud de la juventud de Lauren Gardiner, en ese entonces… Me imaginaba a una niña, sin ninguna belleza, poco atractiva, tonta, plana… y supuse que las hijas de esta, serian lo mismo… pero, me equivoque, al levantar mi vista observe a una muchacha de tez un poco tostada, de ojos cafés oscuros y de cabellera castaña y oscura, con unos rizos cayendo alrededor de su cara, que tenia facciones ni muy delicadas ni muy toscas, eran finas, tal vez… oh Dios, era muy hermosa…. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que demostraban inteligencia…. Y Dios…. No! No, no, no, no Darcy, hombre! No puedes estar apunto de caer, por una señorita de la que ni siquiera sabes la edad… Un momento, si la se….

Automáticamente, mi cuerpo empezó a moverse hasta un sillón de la biblioteca. Me sorprendió que mi cuerpo, tenga mas auto-control que mi mente, pero ese movimiento, me quito de mis pensamientos, me senté y decidí sacar un libro de la biblioteca, dejando a Georgiana con Danielle, y su otra sobrina, la cual observe rápidamente… pues no le había prestado atención a ella. Observe que era una muchacha de "Belleza común" Rubia, ojos azules, curvas distinguibles, y delicadas facciones. Nada especial…. Si se tiene la personalidad de Caroline Bingley…. Se me vino una imagen de ella a la cabeza…. Me estremecí y recordé los horribles meses que fueron en Melbourgh Park. Caroline, persiguiéndome en toda la propiedad…. ¡Ugh!, Gire mi cabeza, para olvidar esos pensamientos… y observe a una de las sobrinas de Danielle, la de cabellera rubia…. ¿Sera esta Elizabeth? Mhmm…. Tal vez, me hubiera confundido, de no ser que Danielle, dijo Jane dirigiéndose a ella, entonces supuse que la encantadora muchacha, que ha llamado mi atención era Elizabeth, quien estaba leyendo un libro, sentada cerca de mí, observe con dificultad la portada del libro y logre leer: "_Para…. Per…" _ Utilice, mi lado detective de familia…. Mucha gente no lo sabe, pero el hermano menor de mi padre, escapo a la edad de quince años y se convirtió en detective, lo encuentro algo absurdo, pero llego a ser uno de los mejores, bajo el nombre de Lawrence Richardson, lo veo a menudo, incluso me visito. Cuando mi padre falleció… Mhmm…. Debería visitarlo en Paradise Street. ¡PARAISO PERDIDO! Claro… el libro de Milton.

―¿Le gustan los trabajos de Milton, Señorita Bennet? ― Levante mi ceja, en curiosidad de por que había dicho eso. ¿Qué? ¡Boca traicionera! Yo no quería hablarle!

―La verdad, señor Darcy. Si, me gustan sus obras. "Paraíso Perdido", es mi favorito. ¿A usted señor, le gusta la poesía? ―Tenia una voz muy musical, o al menos era música para mis oídos… Tan solo asentí, pues no sabia que Decir, sin sonar como una adolescente enamorado, lo cual en mi era raro, ya que no mas de una mujer me había hecho sonar así. Entonces recordé a Amelia… pero, no era parecido a esto…. Mis pensamientos, que estaban apunto de tornarse en pensamientos tristes, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la señorita Bennet, que me dijo:

―Señor, ¿Lee, otra cosa, aparte de poesía? ―Dijo, yo me puse a pensar un poco y respondí casi de inmediato.

―La verdad si, me gusta mucho los temas históricos, la filosofía y política, son los temas más comunes, para mí. ―Dije en un tono, recordando algunas cosas, sobre las que tenía que resolver en Pemberley.

―Coincido con usted, me llama la atención la filosofía y temas históricos. La política es un tema muy excitante, me parece, pero a mi padre no le interesa mucho, por lo tanto en mi biblioteca, no hallo mucho del tema. ―¡Wow! Interesante en verdad, una mujer que disfruta la política, filosofía y temas históricos, que interesante.

―¿en donde vive?, señorita Bennet. ―Dije, en un tono despreocupado, no queriendo llamar la atención.

―En Hertfordshire, señor, cerca un pueblito llamado, Meryton. ―Interesante…. Esto, me parece una de esas novelas de las que Georgiana lee, y siempre pide, para que se las compre.

―Yo estuve en Meryton, acompañe a un amigo mío. Quien estaba buscando una finca, para alquilar. Era una propiedad aceptable en verdad. Netherfield, creo que se llamaba, pero no le intereso, por lo que fuimos a Bedfordshire, donde encontramos una más hermosa. Se llama Melbourgh Park. ―¡Oh! Dios, Darcy, como dijiste tanto…. Esos no son tus asuntos, son los asuntos de Charles, es su privacidad y no tenias derecho a divulgar. La señorita Bennet, me miro sorprendida, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto u coincidencia.

―Que coincidencia, Netherfield. Es la propiedad vecina, a la de mi padre. ―Mhmm… al parecer acerté.

―Coincidencia, en verdad, señorita Bennet. ―dije con una sonrisa, que nadie notaria.

―en efecto. ―ella me dio una sonrisa, una encantadora sonrisa.

Dios… Esta señorita me ha fascinado en una visita…. No se si el lado Richardson o el Fitzwilliam, pero uno de esos lados familiares, tal vez el Darcy, me hace querer averiguar mas de esta señorita tan fascinante, un momento….

――**Recuerdo――Recuerdo――Flash back――Flash back**

Camino lentamente hacia el estudio, veo que hay una vela prendida dentro de la habitación, sin duda mi padre debe estar trabajando, lentamente toco la puerta, pero recuerdo que mi padre esta ahí, no el mismísimo Diablo. Me paro erguido, con la frente en alto y con la actitud Darcy, toco la puerta como lo hace un verdadero hombre y digo:

―Padre ¿Puedo pasar? ―Apenas lo dije, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente… la puerta se abrió y observe como mi padre, abría la puerta lentamente y al verme me dijo:

―Fitzwilliam, ¿Por favor, siéntate? ― entre lentamente y mientras me acercaba al sillón, observe mi brazo izquierdo, que estaba lleno de cardenales morados, muy grandes, también de rasguños, y aunque gracias a la manga de la camisa, no se podía ver, pero yo la podía sentir, una herida del tamaño de mi palma de la mano, que ahora yace suturada, pero me dejo un recuerdo, una cicatriz, me senté y mire a mi padre, el me miraba y expresaba e sus ojos, el dolor que sentía al ver mis cardenales en la cara y la venda en mi cabeza. Me sentí culpable y mire al piso, veía los decorados de la alfombra. Cuando mi padre se sentó a mi lado, me toco el hombro y me dijo:

―Dime, ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería? ―dijo en un tono paternal y preocupado, le mire y le dije:

―Por que, quería, impresionar a Amelia Summers… ―Dije entre mi aliento.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué creo que estoy enamorado de ella? ―dije con pesar, mi padre me miro, se levanto y me dirigió a la mesa de ajedrez, me senté, el se sentó enfrente de mí y me dijo:

― ¿jugamos?

―Me duelen los brazos… ―Explique.

―Pero eso no te detiene, tú puedes decir la posición y yo, puedo mover tu ficha.

―Esta bien.

―Muy bien, por cada movida exitosa que yo tenga, tu me responderás algo y por cada que tu tengas, yo te responderé algo.

―Muy bien. ―dije, sabiendo que tal vez, el gane… el movió un peón.

―Caballo C1 a C3. ―Dije, mi padre sonrió, movió la pieza. Después el movió su peón a un lugar, donde mi caballo, podría capturarlo.

―Caballo C3 a F4 ―El sonrio y me dijo:

―Pues, parece que tengo una respuesta que entregar.

―¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre?

El reflexiono un poco y se acariciaba su barbilla, al final hablo y me dijo:

―Me quede maravillado por ella, y pronto quise saber mas sobre ella, quise saberlo todo, quería ser quien causara su risa, quien le limpiara las lagrimas, quien le consolara, quien le demuestre amor… ―Mi padre se detuvo al ver, mi cara que detonaba entre una mescla de sorpresa y tal vez, algo de asco.

―Muy bien, solo me gusta Amelia Summers… ―dije mientras me levantaba con dificultad.

Mi padre rio, me miro y me dijo:

―Creo que olvidas, nuestra partida de ajedrez.

―Padre estoy cansado, no puedo mas, ambos sabemos que usted señor me ha de ganar, pues tu me ensañaste a jugar.

Dije con una sonrisa, el volvió a reír y me dijo:

―Eso no explica aun, por que te subiste a un árbol de mas de diez metros, y te caíste desde dos metros de altura.

―Te lo digo mañana.

―Muy bien.

Abrí la puerta del estudio con cuidado y salí cautelosamente. Cuando la cerraba cuidadosamente, sonreí al ver como mi padre se sentaba en su estudio, listo para escribirle una carta a mi madre.

――_**Fin recuerdo ―― Fin recuerdo――Fin recuerdo―End Flash Back――End Flash Back.**_

Volví de mis recuerdos y mire a los lados, observe que la señorita Bennet, se había reunido con mi hermana y tenían una conversación muy entretenida. Saque mi reloj, del bolsillo de mi chaleco y mire la hora, faltaba una hora, para las 18:30 de la tarde, decidí que tal vez lo mejor era que nos vayamos y dejemos a los Gardiner comer su cena en paz.

**Ok, Se habrán dado cuenta de que, la versión de Darcy es mas larga, aun falta la tarde entera con Edward Gardiner, luego la cena y luego el trayecto de vuelta a su casa… (Seran tres partes)**

**Serán dos partes, actualizo Lunes! ¿Me van a dejar reviews? Saben que me animan a escribir… y si tengo reviews, tendré una inspiración, ya que mi musa son los review…**

**Adiós, con cariño.**

**Liz.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzy y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**_

_**Anteriormente: vimos el primer encuentro por los ojos de Elizabeth, pero ¿Cómo habrá sido para Darcy? **_

_**Parte II**_

_Saque mi reloj, del bolsillo de mi chaleco y mire la hora, faltaba una hora, para las 18:30 de la tarde, decidí que tal vez lo mejor era que nos vayamos y dejemos a los Gardiner comer su cena en paz._

―Ana, querida, debemos irnos. ―Le dije con mi tono más delicado.

―Iam, ¿no nos podemos quedar? ―Ella me dijo, mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules. La gente que no me conoce cree que puedo resistir todo, pero si hay algo que no puedo resistir son los ojos de Georgiana.

―Linda… ya pronto será hora de la cena, tenemos que dejar a los Gardiner. ―Me gire a Danielle y le dije ― Ya no los molestaremos, Danielle.

―Al contrario, Darcy. Pueden quedarse a cenar, he observado que Elizabeth y Georgiana, están disfrutando su conversación y no me gustaría interrumpirlas, ¿Se quedan a cenar?

Mire a Georgiana, luego mire a Danielle, con una sonrisa y le dije:

―Claro, pero, como siempre en agradecimiento una cena en mi casa. ―dije, pues a mi unca me ha gustado aceptar una invitación a cenar, sin retribuirla con otra, a menos. Claro que se trate de Caroline Bingley…

―Claro, Darcy, es la costumbre. Este muchacho es tan honorable. ―Acepto este tipo de halagos solo de Danielle, Charles y mi familia, contando a los Gardiner. No soporto que la demás gente me lo acredite, pues solo los Gardiner, Charles y mi familia, me conocen lo suficientemente bien, como para acreditarme esos meritos.

―Disculpen damas, pero me retiro, creo que hablare con Edward. ―Dije, pues en realidad me había hartado de estar con tantas damas, por lo que Danielle, me dijo que le se encontraba en su estudio, Antes de salir recogí mi abrigo, salí del salón y me dirigí a su estudio. Al llegar la puerta estaba entreabierta, podía escuchar unas risas infantiles muy melódicas, sabia que eran los niños Gardiner, entre y vi a Edward siendo jaloneado por dos niñas de su brazo derecho y por dos niños del brazo izquierdo. Edward definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, por lo que entre y dije en voz alta:

―¡Me siento tan triste, no tengo a quien contarle cuentos! ―dije, mientras me tapaba la cara con las palmas de las manos y hacia sonidos, que aparentaban ser sollozos, en realidad eran risas disfrazadas, camine hacia un asiento cerca de Edward y le dije:

―¡Que suerte la tuya! ¡Edward, que tienes a quien contarle cuentos! ¡En cambio, mi Ana a crecido y de mi ya no necesita, para que le cuente cuentos! ¡Si tan solo, tuviera dos pequeños amigos a quien contarles, historias, como las de bestias―Ha esto, los niños Gardiner, Tom y Daniel, elevaron la vista y me miraron interesados, continúe ―, encantos, caballeros…

―¡Nosotras también queremos historias! ―Gritaron a unisonó Sara y Emily, las chicas Gardiner, dijeron mientras dejaban el brazo de su padre libre y rápidamente iban a sentarse, cerca de mí, los muchachos no se quedarían atrás y corrieron cerca mío. Edward quien estaba liberado me dio un signo de agradecimiento, asentí y mire a los niños y les dije:

―Muy bien… ¿Sobre que será el cuento?

―¡Bestias! ―Dijeron los niños.

―¡Princesas! –Dijeron las niñas.

―Mmm… me dejan con pocas opciones, podríamos contar sobre la bestia que fue derrotada por caballeros…. ―Los niños sonrieron de felicidad, las niñas abrieron la boca, por lo insensible que les parecía esta opción, reí y continúe ―O por la princesa que se caso con un caballero. ―Dije, los chicos se asquearon, las chicas se maravillaron.

―Recomiendo, la bella y la bestia. ―Dijo Edward, quien se sentó en su escritorio, para trabajar.

―Mhmm…. No lo creo… esta ambientado en Francia…. Pero, ¿podríamos ambientarlo en Gran Bretaña? ―Sugerí, los niños se veían inseguros… ―O… ¿Podríamos hacer nuestra propia versión?

―Si! ―Dijeron los cuatro niños.

―Muy bien… primero ¿Qué se llamara el pueblito, donde vivirá la bella?

―Londres ―Sugirió, Daniel…

―No seas tonto, Daniel, dijo pueblito. Yo digo…. ―Mientras Sara pensaba, Daniel se mordía el dedo índice y pensaba, por ultimo dijo:

―¡Meryton! ―Me pareció curioso, que eligieran ese pueblito, pero no dije nada:

―Si! Meryton! Donde la tía Lizzy vive! ―Dijo Sara.

―Muy bien, Mhmm…. Tengo una mejor idea…. Ustedes pueden hacernos su versión a mi y a su padre…. Si quieren, pueden actu…. ―Antes de que pueda terminar la palabra, los niños se pusieron a saltar emocionados, excepto Emily, a quien ganas no le faltaban…

―Yo charlare con su padre, mientras ustedes se organizan… ―Dije, mientras tomaba asiento cerca Edward, acomode mi abrigo en el respaldar y le mire, también le dije:

―Amigo, te extrañe…

―¡Oh! Fitzwilliam, me alegro que hayas extrañado mi compañía, mis hijos, al igual que yo y Danielle, hemos extrañado la tuya.

―Mhmm…. Tu sabes bien Edward, que te he tomado un tipo de afecto paternal, pues siempre me has dado consejos… desde que mi padre falleció.

―Muchacho… tu padre fue un gran hombre. ¿dime? ―Dijo, mientras colocaba su pluma en el bote de tinta ―¿Conociste a mis sobrinas?

―Si, disculpa pero no preste atención cuando las presento, pues me puse a pensar en Georgiana, sigue muy afectada…. Por la escoria humana.

―Esa niña tan dulce, no se merece haber vivido eso…. ―Dijo Edward, mientras comenzaba a escribir ―Pero, recuerda mis palabras Darcy, esa escoria sufrirá, por todo el daño que ha hecho… ―Dijo Edward en un tono seco que demostraba desprecio, sonreí y le dije:

―Lo se… ―Cuando sentí que me jalaban el chaleco, era Tom, quien me miro y me dijo:

―William, ya estamos preparados… ¿quieren tomar asiento? ―Dijo el tímido muchacho, mire a Edward y el me miro a mi, dimos una pequeña risa, nos paramos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos al sofá, nos sentamos y observamos, un escenario improvisado, hecho con las cortinas y algunas sillas, apareció Emily y nos dijo:

―Caballeros, nuestra versión de la bella y la bestia. ―Emily se retiro del escenario y con la ayuda de Tom, abrieron las cortinas, mostrando a Sara que estaba sentada en una fila de tres libros, y tenia unas flores en su mano. Cuando alguien apareció del otro lado del pequeño escenario, era Tom con el sombrero de Edward, al ver esto Edward busco su sombrero con la vista, pero no lo encontró, yo le mire y le dije:

―acéptalo, lo utilizaron como utilería. ―Volvimos a prestar atención al teatro, el teatro fue muy interesante… Aunque me molesto unas partes, por que veamos…

La bella, se llamaba Elizabeth…. La bestia se llamaba "Bestia Will" Y el castillo se llamaba Pimberly….

Después de la actuación de los pequeños, Edward y yo hablamos de trivialidades…

Entonces Edward me dijo:

―¿Qué impresión te causaron, mis sobrinas? Pues, se bien que te esperabas a muchachas, mas como Lauren.

―Ehr… tienes razón, pero como dije antes no preste atención a los nombres, por lo que no te podría decir, sin confundirlas.

―Mi sobrina Jane es la muchacha de cabellera dorada y plateada con aspecto angelical…. Tu sabes, las bellezas comunes de Londres, Elizabeth es la muchacha de cabellera castaña y seguramente, estaba apartada de las charlas, leyendo.

―¡Oh! Si, la señorita Elizabeth, me ha causado gran impresión, una señorita que se interesa en Filosofía, hechos históricos y política, impresionante en verdad.

―Lo supuse, siempre ha sido una pequeña muy inteligente, vivaz y hermosa. Su padre, mi esposa y yo la adoramos…

―supongo que su madre también ―Dije en un tono curioso.

―¿Cómo esta Charles? ―Creo que lo que dije le moleste, por que cambio de tema bruscamente.

―El esta bien, por suerte no se enamoro de nadie en Bedfordshire. ―Dije algo entretenido, Edward rio. La verdad es que al igual que Edward esperaba que Charles se enamorara de alguien, pero no.

―¿sabes? Will, creo que tal vez Charles, se hubiera enamorado de Jane.

―Lo hubiera hecho sin duda. Creo que Charles vendrá antes de que la temporada acabe. ¿Cuándo se van las señoritas Bennet?

―Al terminar la temporada. ―dijo Edward con una picara sonrisa.

―Edward, necesito tu ayuda….

―Mhmm…. Will, casi nunca necesitas mi ayuda. ¿Lady Catherine, Tal vez?

―La misma. Tú sabes que como la hermana de mi madre, la quiero en cierto modo, pero, me temo que me veré forzado a alejarme, si no cesan sus intentos de Casarme con su hija.

―Uhj… Will…. Has preguntado a tu prima, si ¿ella desea casarse?

―Si, en realidad lo hice. Ese día se me informo, que mi prima tenia una muy favorable inclinación hacia. Lord Brougham. ―Dije, con la voz mas indiferente, pero no podía evitar reir, a la visión de mi amigo Dy con mi prima Anne, era algo hilarante, si no era por que Dy estaría al momento, dando mas atenciones a la criada, que a la misma Anne. Si no por que, Anne y Dy, tenían mentalidades totalmente opuestas y no podrían complementarse el uno al otro.

―No creo, que Lord Brougham, haga una pareja aceptable para la señorita de Bourgh, pero es su deseo, ¿no?

―Edward, me temo que Dy, no podría estar mas de acuerdo con alguien. ―dije, algo pensativo… luego un sirviente apareció y nos informo que la cena estaba servida. Edward se adelanto y fue a buscar a Danielle, yo en cambio me quede mirando como los carruajes pasaban por la calle, desde esa ventana podía ver cosas interesantes en verdad, entonces vi el carruaje de Lady Ofelia, Una mujer que no es de mi agrado, pues al igual que muchas madres de Londres, intenta emparejarme con su hija.

―Demasiado, Darcy, mejor es ir por Ana ―Me dije a mi mismo, me dirigi hacia la puerta y fui en busca de mi hermana.

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo que me llevaría hacia el salón en el cual deje a Georgiana, abri la puerta y mientras la golpeaba, delicadamente por supuesto, vi a Georgiana quien me esperaba en la puerta, le ofrecía mi mano, cuando escuche los ruidos de un vestido, mire hacia el estante del salón, por mero instinto y me encontré con la señorita Elizabeth, di una leve sonrisa, pero no entiendo porque este día estuve sonriendo tanto y dije:

――Señorita Bennet, espero que mi hermana no le haya echo perder la paciencia. ―Dije, intentando bromear con Georgiana.

―No, señor Darcy, pero actuó muy extraño y de cómplice eligió a mi hermana ―Dijo Eli… la señorita Elizabeth, le lanzo una mirada picara a Georgiana, quien se sonrojo ― Pero, es una muchacha muy calmada y risueña, no veo porque me haría perder la paciencia.

Mire a Georgiana, viendo a una señorita, no a la niña que crie, luego dirigí mi mirada a Eliz… a la señorita Elizabeth y le ofrecí mi brazo, quien acepto amablemente y con movimientos elegantes y agraciados. Empecé a escuchar unas diminutas risas de Georgiana, la mire, trataba con mucho esfuerzo de no reír, no entendí de que podría estar riendo.

Al llegar al comedor escolte a Eliza… la señorita Elizabeth a su asiento, luego a Georgiana, quien se sentaba a lado de E… la señorita Elizabeth, me dirigí a mi asiento y la cena empezó a servirse, yo hablaba con Edward sobre negocios… y empezamos a hablar sobre clima… trivialidades… Luego con Georgiana, quien dijo un comentario algo sospechoso:

―_Hermano, tu y la señorita Elizabeth, ya se han conocido ―_dijo Georgiana, en susurros evitando que E… la señorita Elizabeth, nos oyera, yo tan solo mire algo enfadado a Georgiana. Quien como una niña, rio… Quede impresionado, tiempo ya, que no escuchaba a Georgiana reír como una niña.

Al terminar la cena, nos despedimos cordialmente, como siempre lo hemos hecho y al subir al carruaje, una imagen vino a mi mente, la imagen era la de la muchacha en el carruaje que sobrepase, tenia ojos oscuros y rizos cafés y… su acompañante era parecida a la señorita Jane! ¡Oh! Dios, no puede ser…

**PERDON! PERDON! Y PERDON! Queridos lectores, no saben que tan culpable me siento, al igual que a "Avi de Wint" sin que yo lo sepa me vino una semana que lleno mi agenda (Ok no tengo agenda, pero ustedes entienden) exámenes, por aquí y por alla, tareas, proyectos… ugh! En esos momentos, pensaba "Dios, tan solo noquéame, por la semana entera" pero, nooooo, tuve que levantarme con la frente en alto, como una Elizabeth (Soy Elizabeth, hay gente que cree que solo me llamo Liz) que soy y no dejarme ganar, no fui derrotada! **

**Me quede con dos partes! Les prometo, pero recontra prometo una actualización en martes o lunes! Si no, ustedes pueden insultarme, mediante un review! (Sinceramente espero que no sea así)**

**¿Alguien ha leído, la trilogía Fitzwilliam Darcy un caballero? Lord Brougham alias ****D****y es un personaje que me encanto y decidí meterlo.**

**Con mis más sinceras apologías, les pido perdón, por no cumplir.**

**Adiós, con cariño,**

**Liz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La idea, de alejar a Lizzy y Darcy, es lo único que me pertenece, lo demás pertenece a la señorita Austen, que lastimosamente, esta muerta. =(**

**¡Tragedias, tragedias everywhere!**

Edward Gardiner, se alistaba para salir a un día de trabajo cualquiera. Ya en las escaleras, dando el primer paso hacía abajo. Algo desafortunado ocurrió; alargo más su paso de lo que debía y termino resbalándose con el segundo escalón y sucesivamente en el piso.

El estruendo alarmo a toda la casa y en cuestión de tiempo, toda la familia estaba en las escaleras viendo al pobre señor Gardiner, yaciendo en el piso en una posición muy incomoda y con un charco de sangre proveniente de su cabeza, que cada vez se expandía más y más en el piso.

—**0—**

Frederick Greenwood, hermosas facciones muy elegantes, grandes ojos verdes, con un ingreso de seis mil libras al año y muy agradable.

El señor Greenwood, miraba atentamente el retrato familiar de los Gardiner enfrascado en sus pensamientos de la vida.

Este joven era apuesto, sociable y un caballero —De titulo —Conocido por sus habilidades en la matemática; "Un hombre muy calculador y claro" Opinaban los hombres. "Un joven muy apuesto y agradable" Pensaban las damas, pero ¿Qué opinaba su familia de él?

De repente Greenwood escucho el sonido de la puerta del estudio cerrarse, pensando que se trataba del señor Gardiner —Sin mirar atrás —Dijo:

—¿Sabes?, Gardiner. Si un hombre quiere obtener inversionistas, siempre debe asegurarse de llegar a tiempo a sus citas, más aún cuando son en su propio hogar. Debería usted tomar más en serio su trabajo —Dijo con frialdad, mientras sacaba su reloj del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se daba la vuelta.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con Edward Gardiner, sino con una joven que lo miraba sino bien con desprecio, con cierta amargura en su mirada.

—¡Perdone, señorita! —Dijo nervioso —Pensé que mi socio había llegado. Frederick Greenwood a su servicio, señorita.

Si, ahora Frederick Greenwood, ese hombre frio y calculador, no calculo y cometió un error.

Elizabeth Bennet, tan solo quería mandar al hombre lejos de la casa. ¡Imaginar que hubiera entrado su tío si sus condiciones le hubieran permitido!

¡Mi tío no merece ser tratado así —pensaba Elizabeth —, el trabaja sin cesar para mantener a su familia! ¡No es justo que hoy, que pudo haber perdido la vida. Este señor Greenwood piense así!

—Lo siento, señor. Pero el señor Gardiner no podrá atenderlo hoy, por circunstancias de extrema importancia —Dijo con extremada amargura —Mejor será que parta antes de que empiece a llover, señor —Dijo Elizabeth, mientras se volteaba para salir del estudio.

—**0—**

_**Querida Georgiana**__:_

_Querida niña, te mando esta nota para informarte que una desgracia ocurrió esta misma mañana. El señor Gardiner tuvo un accidente y esta postrado en la cama inconsciente. Me parte el alma verlo así. Como sabes tu y Darcy son como otros hijos para nosotros, estoy segura de que querrán venir a acompañarnos en estos momentos de angustia._

_Tuya, etc._

_Danielle Gardiner_

—**0—**

—¡Oh, Iam! ¿Qué puede haber sucedido, como para dejar a Edward en cama? —decía entre sollozos la angustiada niña.

—Ana, tranquila, por favor no llores princesa. Lo averiguaremos en unos minutos, no pasara nada malo, ya veras. Edward es un hombre fuerte y bueno. —Decía Darcy, intentando consolar a su hermana, quien era ya un mar de lagrimas.

—¡Ay, IAm! ¡Son como los padres que no nos han arrebatado! ¡No soportare perder otro padre! —Decía la niña mientras se secaba el rostro con un pañuelo.

Darcy aprovecho el momento y atraves de la ventana diviso la casa de los Gardiner.

—Georgie, ya llegamos.

—_**0—**_

Fitzwilliam Darcy, se sentía tan abatido como el día que perdió a su padre, mientras enraban a la casa de los Gardiner su mente se llenaba de recuerdos

**{—Flashback—Recuerdo—comienza flashback—comienza recuerdo} **

—¡Señora Reynolds! ¡Señora Reynolds! —Gritaba el angustiado y joven Fitzwilliam Darcy, de veinte años. Que se encontraba en el mostrador de Pemberley sin saber que hacer y angustiado, el pánico le invadía.

¿Qué será de Georgie? ¿Qué será de Pemberley? —Pensaba el joven —. Más importante ¿Qué hare con Wickham? ¿Qué hare si él muere?

—¡Amo, Amo! ¡El lo esta buscando! ¡Esta en la habitación de lady Anne! —Decía la señora Reynolds en angustia.

El joven Fitzwilliam Darcy corrió hacía las escaleras, con precaución, gracia y rapidez las subió.

"¡Dios, por favor! —Pensaba Fitzwilliam —No te lo lleves, aún no. ¡Aún lo necesitamos! Te llevaste a nuestra madre, ¡Por favor! ¡Déjalo vivir un poco más!"

Al fin, Fitzwilliam llego a la alcoba que solía ser de su madre, abrió la puerta evitando hacer ruido y con suma delicadeza, como para salir desapercibido —Como si de un lugar prohibido se tratara — y fijo su vista en la cama en la que su padre yacía convaleciente, se arrodillo a lado suyo y este con gran esfuerzo y voluntad le dijo:

—Te pareces más a ella de lo que te pareces a mí —Dijo, mientras miraba a su hijo y le agarro la mano, le dijo:

—En el joyero de tu madre, esta un anillo que le regale en honor a nuestro compromiso. Ella siempre quiso que tu se lo regales a tu prometida… —El hombre, se acomodo en la cama y se sentó — Te pido, Fitzwilliam. Una sola cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Fitzwilliam, con tristeza y pesar en su tono de voz.

—Que la mujer con la que te cases, sea una digna predecesora de Lady Anne Darcy.

—Te lo prometo, no te decepcionare. No hables como si no fueras a vivir, por favor. No sabes lo que me causas. —Le dijo su hijo, con profundo pesar, enterrando su rostro en las sabanas.

George Darcy rio, una irónica risa, se diría.

—Muchacho, serás el retrato de la apariencia de mi juventud, pero en lo demás eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. Le estoy dejando a Wickham la parroquia de Kimptón. Se que el no esta hecho para el oficio, pero… Lo hago por tres razones; primera: tu madre siempre me pidió ser buena con él, aunque el nunca te trato bien. Segundo: Soy su padrino y Tercero y tal vez más importante: No quiero que le suceda lo mismo que le sucedió a mi hermano después de su fuga.

Dijo, el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara, por ultimo le dijo:

—Manda a traer por Georgie, se acerca mi final y quiero compartir con ustedes antes de eso. —Fitzwilliam asintió, se levanto con pésame y llamo a su hermana de once años que al ver a su padre en tal estado, rompió a llorar.

—**0—**

Aunque fue una penosa muerte la de George Darcy, no fue infeliz ni trágica. Pues había muerto en sueños, no sin antes haberse despedido de sus dos más queridos seres amados: Sus hijos.

Ambos hijos, lloraron sin cesar a la muerte de su padre, que si bien no siempre fue muy unido a ellos, los amaba con su alma y estos igual le amaban y respetaban.

George Darcy murió en paz, pero con el murió una parte de la felicidad de Fitzwilliam y Georgiana, quienes siempre —al igual que a su madre —le recordaban con mucho afecto, cariño y respeto.

***Liz aparece toda molida a golpes o sartenazos* **

**PERDONEN, PERDONEN, PERDONEN. Se que tal vez estén hartos de mis perdones, pero estoy atravesando momentos difíciles ahora y no pude actualizar mis fanfics en buen tiempo. Ahora al fin, pude.**

**Tan solo espero, que a pesar de mis tardanzas me sigan dejando reviews, se que es mucho pedir, pero no tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen.**

**Actualizare lo más pronto posible. ¿Les gusta el nuevo personaje, Frederick Greenwood?**

**Como ustedes han notado, ya no hice POV por que siento que haciendo el POV, no estoy capturando la verdadera esencia de Elizabeth Bennet o de Fitzwilliam Darcy.**

**Adios, con mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Lizz!**


End file.
